nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Presea Testarossa
| gender = gender::Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0011According to the Japanese Nanoha Wiki, Presea was 23 when Alicia was born in 0034. | died = (MIA) | relatives = Testarossa family | partner = Jail Scaglietti (in crime) | affiliations = member of::Project Fate | occupation = Scientist Familiar expert | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda | magic_rank = mage rank::SS; conditional | magic_color = magic color::Purple | device = Presea's Device | familiar = Rynith | name_ja = プレシア・テスタロッサ | name_romaji = Pureshia Tesutarossa | first = | last = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} Magical Girl Lyrical NANOHA The MOVIE 1st Official Guide.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. is Fate Testarossa's mother who sends her out from the residence::Garden of Time to collect Jewel Seeds, making both of them wanted criminals in the eyes of the Administrative Bureau. Name Presea Testarossa, like many other characters in the Nanoha series, was presumably named after two cars: and . Her first name has also been transliterated as Precia (e.g. in INNOCENT) or Presia. Background In her youth, Presea had been a shy and socially awkward individual who reveled in and excelled at scientific research. Her core topics of study had been mana theory, dimensional teleportation, and mass waste disposal. It was due to the demands of this research that she acquired the rare skill to manipulate immense quantities of magical energy from external sources, primarily to conduct experimental work. Even during her student years, her skill at energy manipulation was considered nothing short of phenomenal, and it was rumored that she could have become a top-tier combat mage, had she had any inclination towards it.http://i.imgur.com/6PMsogl.jpg In Nanoha Presea first appears in , having previously been mentioned as the reason that Fate is gathering Jewel Seeds. She is abusive and cruel, torturing Fate simply for not getting enough Jewel Seeds and not disposing of potential hindrance Nanoha Takamachi. Though Alph hates Presea and tells Fate that she is not worth it, Fate asserts that she remembers a time when Presea was kind and stable, and thinks that she will be cured of her insanity if she gets the Jewel Seeds. Presea lives in a gloomy hideout in the Garden of Time with Fate and Alph, although the latter two generally "live" in their apartment in Uminari City more than the hideout itself. Presea spends the entirety of the series in the Garden of Time, and always transformed, except in flashbacks. She used to be a scientist involved in many areas of research, including the creation of familiars, but had another secret, forbidden project. Late in the series, Alph finally strikes out at Presea, and is thrown out as "useless". Presea supervises Fate's winner-takes-all fight with Nanoha, and when Fate loses, sends a storm to attack Fate and steal her Jewel Seeds before she can give them away. The Bureau, having joined up with Nanoha and labeled Presea as a dangerous criminal, traces her to the Garden of Time and attempts to capture her. Presea defeats their first group of soldiers and, realizing that Fate is among those observing her in the Arthra, reveals that Fate is a clone of her biological daughter Alicia Testarossa. Presea went insane when Alicia died and concentrated herself on her secret project, which researched both cloning and the forbidden art of resurrection: Project Fate, from which Fate Testarossa takes her name. She also reveals that Fate was a temporary replacement, a tool to get the Jewel Seeds so that Presea could go to the ancient capital of the magical worlds, Al-Hazard, and retrieve the lost technology that could finish her work.Presea: "I'll tell you something good, Fate. Ever since I've created you, I've always..." / Nanoha: "Stop it (hurting Fate)!"/ Presea: "Hated you!"(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, translation- The Triad) Presea activates the nine Jewel Seeds in her possession and wishes to go to Al-Hazard. This action causes a massive dimensional disturbance, and the Garden of Time begins to fall apart. When Fate joins up with Nanoha and the TSAB forces, she attempts to save Presea, but the crazed mage refuses, laughing in her face and choosing to risk dying with the preserved body of Alicia rather than face a several-hundred-year sentence for her crimes. In the end, she falls without a struggle into an imaginary space. Legacy Though presumed dead, Presea's influence is still felt throughout A's, as when Fate learns that the Wolkenritter are also artificially created beings, and wonders if she, like they originally were, has no heart or soul. When Fate is captured by the Book of Darkness and thrown into a dream from which she will never want to wake, a version of Presea appears very different from the one that Fate and the viewers know. This Presea is kind, gentle and would never lay a hand on her twin daughters Fate and Alicia. She and the dream-Alicia represent the life that Fate has always wanted to live, but Fate must leave them to their ideal world and return to her own real world to save Nanoha and friends. In , Presea's shadow can be seen when Fate explains to Erio Mondial how the two of them are both unwanted, hurting children. Alternate continuities Movie Presea appears in both and the spinoff. She also makes minor appearances in Fate's dream world in and in the flashback in . Portable Presea, being a Dark Fragment entity generated out of the memory of Fate, appears in . Brave Duel is one of the shopkeepers of Hobby Shop T&H, along . Unlike the maddened mother in Nanoha, this Presea is a doting parent and can even be quite the embarrassment at times for her two daughters. Powers uses::telepathy The Administrative Bureau had assigned Presea a Conditional-SS mage rank. Although her personal mana reserves were not nearly enough to warrant such high rank, her unique proficiency at drawing and manipulating mana from external sources made her an extraordinary threat as long as she had access to the Garden of Time mana reactor (hence, "conditional"). Presea's Device is not named in canon sources, just like the majority of her spells, and primarily appears as a staff. Presea has displayed a number of magical abilities, such as conjuring shackles attached to chains that hang from the ceiling; levitation of herself (though not quite to the unassisted flight levels) and of heavy objects such as Alicia's tank; an area of effect attack that took out an entire Bureau troop; the potent Photon Bullet spell; clairvoyance, with which she tracked Fate's progress from her throne room (though it is unclear whether she can scry anything else); and a massive purple lightning storm that she can send even to another dimension. The signal from the latter was so strong that Amy Limietta was able to trace its origin in seconds. Presea used this spell to simultaneously attack Fate and retrieve her Jewel Seeds. In the end of Nanoha, Presea was able to reactivate nine Jewel Seeds without merging with them and becoming a deformed monster. However, only having nine out of twenty-one, she had very low chances to actually reach Al-Hazard. It is unknown whether she succeeded, as she was last seen passively plummeting into the interdimensional space. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters